


Sisters

by chloefrazerr



Series: I Started a Joke [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloefrazerr/pseuds/chloefrazerr
Summary: To say Deputy Maggie Monroe had a fucking shit day was an understatement.And when she thought her day couldn’t get any worse, she walked into her house to find John fucking Seed asleep on her sofa.





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivijpg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivijpg/gifts).



> This one's for my friend Sian because I love our Far Cry characters too much, ENJOY!

To say Deputy Maggie Monroe had a fucking shit day was an understatement.

At four o’clock in the morning, Boomer’s barks startled her away, causing her to grab her shotgun that resided on her dresser beside her bed, believing there to be danger. Two weeks ago, John had nabbed her, taunting her as Joey sat battered and bruised opposite her in that goddamn bunker. She was still on edge ever since and the guilt of Joey being left behind still churned violently in her stomach.

The danger that was supposedly right on her doorstep turned out to be a _fucking turkey._

She dealt with the turkey by letting Boomer loose in the backyard, watching from the doorstop unsure if she should find the situation funny or infuriating. Her mood morphed into the latter and she went about starting her day, knowing that it would be impossible to fall asleep now. Maggie grabbed her to do list of the day and she groaned at the length of it; she needed to liberate Green-Busch Fertilizer Co. and Sunrise Farm, help Larry for the third time, check on the Cougars’ and more bullshit. Half the time Maggie wondered whose idea it was to put her in charge of everything.

She peeked in on Ariadne’s room as she went to leave, not even remotely surprised to find her best friend and roommate borderline comatose in her room, arms and legs positioned at awkward angles that Maggie knew would ache when she woke up. For a moment she stared fondly at her best friend despite the drool dripping out of her mouth and the snores that shook the whole bed.

Ari had stuck by Maggie through it all from being there when her dad would beat her badly, remaining true despite Maggie’s distance when her baseball career kicked off to the fateful day with Eden’s Gate where she lost her sister and her tongue. And she was still here now, helping her take down Peggies, fighting side by side in restoring their home that was Hope County. Maggie quickly left before she got too sappy, leaving Ariadne a simple note telling her where she’d done and to call on the radio if she wanted to join her. She made Boomer stay behind too, ignoring his whines and cries as Ariadne’s protection was far more important.

Before she went about her day, Maggie went next door to check on her mother whose house had turned into Fall’s End’s makeshift clinic, finding a lot of patients there. Apparently, the Peggie’s had ambushed Gardenview Packing Facility a few hours ago when the majority of the people posted there were sleeping, taking them by surprise. They’d managed to push the heat off but with a lot of consequences: three casualties and seven injured. Maggie helped her mother for an hour or two before she set off to check on Gardenview, disregarding her original plan to wipe out those who were still lingering in the woods, ready to strike again. Unfortunately, they’d gone to attack again, resulting in a bloody battle that left Maggie nursing a nasty bullet wound in her shoulder that resulted from a shotgun slug.

On the drive back to Fall’s End, her driver had swerved to avoid a Black Bear, crashing into a tree that caused Maggie to lurch forward, the seatbelt digging into her wound and no doubt leaving a nasty bruise across her front. Her driver had all but bolted when he saw the bear approach and said bear had sunk its teeth into her jacket (luckily her jacket was padded and it didn’t manage to pierce her skin) and tossed her out the car. The car had crashed on a hill, so in being thrown to the ground, she started to roll down the steep incline, landing in Bliss infected waters and Maggie contemplated drowning herself due to how utterly shit the day had gone.

 

Once she’d doggy paddled out of the water, she decided to limp her way to Hope County Jail, knowing she was half an hour away from where she’d landed. However, it took her about two hours for there was a Chosen Aircraft buzzing around and she tried to lie low as best as she could. The longer it took, the more her anger grew. Her wrath was directed at herself more than anything due to the fact that she hadn’t gotten anyone to back her up. She should’ve just taken Boomer with her or even gone to find Sharky and Grace or even woken Ari up from her slumber but sometimes she swore she had three brain cells. And it wasn’t like she could even fucking radio someone as she couldn’t even SPEAK.

By the time she reached the prison, she was hot, sweaty and downright pissed. When she approached the Cougars’ base, someone had taken a shot at her, the bullet skimming her cheek. Maggie didn’t even freeze in fear, instead she stormed in, her rage keeping her stable as she went to beat the ever-loving shit out of whoever had taken a shot at her. Her face was plastered on every fucking wall in Hope County, it was even on old baseball billboards back in the day when she was one of the biggest baseball stars in all of Montana, how did someone mistake her for a fucking Peggie. When she reached the culprit, a boy, no older than eighteen, stood in the same spot, shaking in his boots and horror etched onto his face as she approached but she paid no mind.

No one shot at her and got away with it.

Whitehorse managed to intercept her before she had the chance to beat the living daylights out of the boy and then proceeded to give her a half an hour lecture about how violence isn’t the answer to everything, that she shouldn’t be wondering around on her own with John and Faith Seed breathing down her neck and more shit that she tuned out while Tracey patched her up. He gave her a lecture like this practically every other day and she couldn’t do anything but sit there silently as he droned on. Maggie knew it was out of concern for her wellbeing; Whitehorse saw her as his daughter and she viewed him as her father (the man had been with her mother as long as she could remember after all) but it still pissed her off.

Once he had finished, he informed her that her mother was coming to pick her up and she suddenly felt small, like a teenager who’d be caught out after curfew. While she waited, the boy who’d taken a shot at her had wondered into the room and made a beeline for her. The boy, who introduced himself as Nathan apologised profusely, guilt clear that had made her soften, her usual tough armour breaking away as she accepted his apology by giving him a pat on the shoulder. By then her mother had arrived and had hurriedly rushed Maggie into her old truck, whisking them away back to Fall’s End. Dinah gave Whitehorse a kiss in front of everyone as they left and Maggie wanted the world to swallow her whole over her parent’s disgusting display of affection. On the journey back, Dinah had given Maggie another lecture that soured her mood further and left her rushing out of the car back to her home before her mother nagged at her anymore.  

And when she thought her day couldn’t get any worse, she walked into her house to find John _fucking_ Seed asleep on her sofa.

Unlikely earlier, Maggie froze this time, hand clutching the door knob tightly, eyes wide and her posture coiled tightly. Then her body started to heat up, her blood beginning to boil in her veins, red colouring her vision as her sin, her _wrath_ making itself known as she stared at the monster sleeping soundly in her home. Despite the rage washing over her, she approached him quietly, hands flexing at her sides and steps light to avoid any creaking floorboards. Any logic as to why he was here overtook the pure need for vengeance, her hate for him clouding her mind. When she reached him, she loomed over him for a moment, much like he had when he held her down in the Bliss addled waters, to simply stare. Gone was the usual smug expression that was normally etched onto his face, instead it was replaced with a gentle face, one that was at peace despite all the harm and damage he'd caused across Holland Valley. She thought of Joey as she stared at him, the fear in her girlfriend’s eyes as John’s hand had wound itself around her throat on the TV screen and the agony flashing across her face when he moved her in the chair she was strapped to. The moment John had disappeared with Joey in tow through the doorway, she swore to herself and her lover that she would make John’s death long and painful. Something out there had listened to her and now the opportunity presented itself as he slept underneath her.

Her hands reached forward then, going towards his skinny little neck, wanting to squeeze the life out of him before she snapped his neck with her own two hands. Just as her hands brushed his chin, his eyes snapped open, sparkling sapphires meeting her hazel. She frozen again, a spike of fear shooting up her spine, unsure what to do now. In her hesitation, John acted, tattooed hands grasping her wrists and he swiftly stood up before pushing her away from him. Maggie stumbled, the back of her knee bumped against the corner of the coffee table, causing her to trip and land flat on her ass. She gave a cry as her wounded shoulder bumped against the bookcase and her hand flew up to clutch it. John approached her still, that smug look making itself known, her stomach rolling at it before his face dropped into one that was sheepish when a voice broke through.

“Stop!”

John turned around and Maggie leant her head to the side to find Ariadne standing behind the sofa, hair wet and wearing that goddamn testicle festival shirt, her annoyed glare directed at John. Maggie’s eyes flickered back at forth between her friend and her enemy as the pair of them stared at each other, watching them interact. He started to move towards Ariadne but halted when her hand flew up in a stop gesture and he bought a hand up to rub the back of his neck. All the while Maggie sat on the floor absolutely baffled by the entire situation.

“Get going, John,” Ariadne commanded and Maggie felt horror sweep through her; both at talking to John in such a way and just how at ease the both of them seemed with each other.

This better be a fucking nightmare because if it was real she wasn’t sure who she was going to kill first. John turned back to glare at Maggie before turning back to Ariadne, giving her the most childish sigh, she’d ever heard from a thirty-two-year-old man.

“Fine,” He groused out, reaching over to pick up his silk blue shirt that was draped against the back of the sofa that made Maggie realise he’d been shirtless the entire time.

_Disgusting._

Once he hastily put his shirt on, he wandered over to Ariadne who watched him with eyes that kept getting softer by the second and Maggie wanted to scream at her; _attack him! Get the kitchen knife and stab him until he stops breathing! Do something!_

Ariadne did none of those things, instead she remained in her spot, not even flinching when he came to rest his hands against her neck, thumbs coming to caress her jaw and her hands came to clasp his wrist gently. John tilted her head and Ariadne let him as they gazed at each other in a way that had Maggie’s breathing hitching for it was the way she caught Joey looking at her.

It was a gaze of pure and unrestrained love.

John lent forward then, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and a quick peck on her lips before pulling away reluctantly, lips moving in a murmur of words that Maggie didn’t pick up due to the roaring noise of blood pumping in her ears. The Baptist swiftly left then with a final lingering glance at Ariadne, ignoring her completely.

An awkward silence washed over the room as Maggie stared at the front door that had John had just left through, unable to comprehend what had just occurred. She blinked several times, hoping that all of this was an hallucination bought on by the bliss but after her twentieth blink, dismay settled in for this was all very real. She snapped her head to Ariadne, finding her supposed best friend standing where she had been moments ago, extreme guilt written all over her features. Maggie scrambled back up to her feet then, the sting of betrayal piercing through her tough armour, her bottom lip wobbling and her eyes blurring as her hands started to move.

 _“Tell me that what I saw wasn’t real, Ari,”_ She signed, her hands shaking, fingers barely strong enough to form the proper words.

“Listen, Mags, I was going to-” She paused in her speech, fear taking hold as Maggie stalked towards her.

Unexpectedly, Maggie grabbed a hold of the bottom of her shirt, lifting it up to find a four lettered word written crudely across her stomach.

_Lust_

Maggie stumbled away, a tear finally slipped from her eyelid, traveling down her cheek and dripping off her chin to the wooden floor below. Of all the people she thought could have betrayed her, she didn’t expect it from Ariadne at all, her _best friend._ The only one she thought she could trust the most, the only one that had ever seen her truly vulnerable, the only one she told everything to. Not Whitehorse, not her mother, not Sharky not even Joey. Only Ariadne. And in seeing Ariadne in such an intimate moment with John Seed, it hurt more then losing her tongue.

Maggie stepped away again, turning on her heel and running out of the door, ignoring the calls of her name from behind her.


	2. Forgiveness

Ariadne Neilsson was a self-proclaimed dumbass.

Normally she wore the title proudly in most stupid acts she committed like the time she got into a bar fight which resulted in a cool looking scar on her left tit or when she was chased across most of Hope County by a skunk. But right now, she saw being dumbass as a negative thing because she had royally fucked up this time. She knew getting involved with John Seed was a bad idea but like always, she couldn’t help herself. And now she was reaping the consequences of it and that went by the name of Deputy Magdalene Monroe.

Ariadne stepped out of her shared home, a cool breeze meeting her that made her shiver slightly, goosebumps rising on her skin. The full moon shone brightly, stars glittering across the long stretch of the dark blue canvas that was the night sky. Crickets chirped in nearby bushes and far away a wolf howled in agony, something that resonated within Ariadne right now. She gazed up, eyes zeroing in on the shaded figure that stood against Fall’s End’s water tower and Ariadne gulped, knowing she needed to fix this before it was too late.

She jogged across the main road to reach the blue ladder that led up the tower. The woman hesitated as her hands latched onto the ladder, absolutely despising heights and she knew that’s why Maggie had chosen to hide away from her up there. But gaining Maggie’s friendship back was too important to risk over her acrophobia and she hurriedly climbed up before she chickened out. While she made her way up, she mulled over her current predicament.

John appearing at her doorstep had been a surprise, after all the two had gotten into a bad argument two weeks ago when Ariadne had learned of Maggie’s second capture. Ariadne had explicitly told him to leave her friend alone and that if he just simply let Joey go, then Maggie wouldn’t have to rain down hell on him every day. Of course, as he always did, he didn’t listen and she exploded on him again, especially because when Maggie had returned from being captured, she had all but broken down in her arms, pure anguish over what was happening to her girlfriend clear in her cries. John gave as good as he got too, telling her that he couldn’t just let Maggie get away with tearing down everything he built, that he was only doing what was _fair._

She left after that, telling him to leave her the hell alone until he showed up on her doorstep with a bunch of wildflowers that he knew she loved. Naturally, she caved, knowing that it was impossible for her to resist John at all. He was a like a drug, something that she was addicted to and couldn’t get enough of. It had been this way for the past five years and it was impossible to end at this point. What she didn’t expect however was for Maggie to walk back in at 4 o’clock in the afternoon, when she said she would be back at eight, hands itching to wrap themselves around her lover’s throat.

Ariadne knew that she couldn’t let Maggie kill him, her feelings clouding the clear logic of the situation but in doing so resulted in one of the worst things to ever happen in her life and that was to witness Maggie to look at her like she was the enemy. Was it even possible for her to win her best friend back? After everything the two of them had endured, she hoped it wasn’t all going to be ruined over a man. But she supposed it wasn’t just any odd man, it was John Seed.

Her thoughts ended when she reached the top, hands quickly clutching onto the railing to keep her stable and her eyes trained on her friend rather than what was below. Maggie’s tan skin was illuminated in an amber light radiating from the tip of her cigarette that was held between her lips before her hands reach up to pluck it out, smoke billowing out a few moments later.

“Hey,” She started dumbly and she kicked herself.

God she was such an idiot.

Maggie didn’t react, instead she took another drag of her cigarette, nothing in her body language changing despite Ariadne’s presence which she knew wasn’t a good thing. Rather then bumbling around like an idiot, she decided to go straight ahead and explain herself, knowing that Maggie deserved to be told the whole truth. She turned away from Maggie, putting her focus on the high moon, unable to look at her while she explained herself.

“After the incident, after you were placed into a coma and everything else that happened, I wanted revenge. Wanted to find those responsible and _kill_ them for what they did to you and your family, wanted them to hurt for what they did,” She began, her grip knuckle white against the railing and in the corner of her eye, she saw Maggie’s head tilt her way.

“When I found out that it was to do with the Peggies, I put all my blame onto Joseph, I wanted him to hurt so I joined up with the intent to get close to his baby brother and kill him so that the motherfucker knew what it was like to have your loved ones ripped from you so violently,” Maggie had her full attention of Ariadne now but the latter was too caught up in her words to notice.

“I chose John because I heard rumours that he was all for a good fuck and it was pretty fucking easy to trap him, I felt like a damn Black Widow. I told myself I’d up his trust before I did it, to play a game because it was fun to mess with him before I stabbed him in the back. But one fuck turned into more and more until feelings started making themselves known and… five years later here we are,”

When she finished, she realised that tears had suddenly made themselves known and she turned to Maggie to gauge her reaction, finding her friend visibly in shock. Ariadne went to speak again but Maggie extending her still lit cigarette in the form of an olive branch stopped her. Without hesitation, Ariadne took it, placing it between her lips and inhaling the smoke into her lungs as she looked away. She felt a soft pressure against her shoulder, an arm coming to nestle itself around her back and a hand resting on her hip. With her free arm, she slung it across Maggie’s shoulders, drawing her friend closer as Maggie’s other arm looped around her front, nestling herself into Ariadne’s side and the latter plopped her head onto Maggie’s half shaved one.

No words needed to be spoken in this moment for they both knew that their friendship was far too invaluable to lose.

Ariadne wondered what she did to ever deserve a friendship, a _sister_ like Maggie.

And Maggie thought the same.


End file.
